Un Simple Cuento de Hadas
by Hana no katashi
Summary: [AU][yaoi]Un simple video lleva a un desastre... Doce años despues Takao ingresa a la universidad por una promesa... El problema aumenta cuando el playboy de la escuela sera su compañero y parece que tienen un secreto en comun [Kaitaka][ReiMax][muchos m
1. Prologo: El inicio de un cuento

Disclaimer: Beyblade no nos pertenece, si asi fuera habria mucho yaoi XD

"_Pensamientos_"  
"Dialogos"  
Descripciones...

**Autoras encargadas:** Irya Morigami, Kage Ookamy & Arashi Lyrae

**

* * *

**

**UN SIMPLE CUENTO DE HADAS  
**_**Prologo:  
**El inicio de un cuento_

* * *

_Se ve un chibi de ocho años vestido tipo druida con un libro viejo en sus brazos... Una sonrisa maligna cruzo su rostro... Se ve un chibi vestido con un vestido tenia como cinco años, su cabello sostenia un tiara algo grande... Sus ojos lucian llorososy se arrodillo frente al chico sobre la piedra..._

"Oh poderoso hechizero ayudame"

"No necesitas ponerte de rodillas, eres mi hermana..."

"Gracias hermano... Hitomi-sama no deseo casarme con el principe de el reino vecino..."

"Boda... Mis padres han elegido un prometido para ti en contra de tu voluntad... De seguro es en venganza de haber rechazado el reino" el mayor se puso frente al menor "No dejare que se salgan con la suya" puso el puño en alto

"Tengo todo listo para escapar, pero sin ti no podre llegar lejos..."

"Esperame frente al lago a la salida de el reino"

"¡¡PRINCESA TAKANO!!"

"Ve hermana"

"Hermano..." El chibi salio corriendo desapareciendo entre arbustos "Aqui estoy principe" Una niña de pelo bicolor de seis años se paro frente a la princesa luciendo un traje de principe "Principe Julian podemos volver a mi hogar, este lugar me da miedo"

"Por supuesto princesa" El principe tomo a la princesa de la mano "Creame, en usted solo veo una amiga, yo tambien estoy en contra de este matrimonio y..."

"Se de sus responsabilidades principe... Aun asi, me ayudara"

"Claro princesa" El principe sonrio y beso la mano de la princesa"

"Corte" se escucho una voz infantil "Takao se veia hermoso" Un chibi parecido a la chica de la misma edad dijo con una camara en sus manos

"Por que tengo que ser la princesa" El chibi peli-azul dijo

"Por que eres una dulzura y eres el mas pequeño... querido Takao" Hitoshi salio y tento la cabeza de la 'Princesa'

"grr"

"Vamos Takao... Por cierto Raul, ¿Que escena sigue?"

"La pelea contra mi" dijo un chibi peli-naranja de siete años "Espero principe Julian que este listo" dijo mientras sacaba una espada de juguete y la apuntaba rumbo a la chica

"Claro principe Blythe"

"Sera genial la pelea entre Julia y Brooklyn" Raul dijo con estrellas y fondo azul detras

"Vamos Takao, te leere lo que sigue para que te des una idea" Hitoshi dijo empujando al mas chibi

"De no ser por que este cuento lo escribio mama, seria el tipico cuento"

"Raul donde pongo... ¡¡¡ESTO!!!" Un rubio de cinco con ropas extrañas aterrizo con una caja en la cabeza

"Junto a Garland... ¿Mystel estas bien?"

" -# ¿apuntaron la bicicleta?"

"Es un idiota" Un chibi de pelo azul claro de seis años paso sobre Mystel pisandolo "Ire a beber algo y espero que mis ropas no sean igual de ridiculas que las de Julia"

"Nah... :P tienes celos por que tengo mas lineas que tu"

"No peleen pequeños, recuerden que deben aprovechar el dia para su trabajo" el abuelo de Takao dijo tratando de calmar a los chibis que querian moderse mutuamente

------------------------------------------------------------

Rato despues, Takao estaba aburrido vistiendo un vestido blanco con azul celeste y unas venas flotaban sobre su cabeza mientras Mystel colocaba unas alas... Takao miro el dije de su madre donde dos esferas de cristal colgaban una color azul y la otra color rojo con unas grabados adentro de alas... Habian sido mandados a hacer por sus padres y aunque a Takao le gustaban odiaba que tuviera que ponerselos para la pelicula en la que trabajaban los estudiantes de primaria... Mystel termino de colocarselas y corazones aparecieron en los ojos de su amigo... Takao sonrio con nerviosismo mientras los otros niños liberaban luciernagas al atardecer... Le colocaron una capa encima tapando las alas y Takao se puso frente al manantial de el parque tirando una piedra al lago para iniciar la grabacion...

"Princesa Takano"

"Principe Hitomi"

"No me llames asi" Hitoshi salto quedando sobre una piedra de el manantial "Veras hermana que todo el tiempo que estuve lejos valio la pena, cuando te de un rostro distinto"

"¿Hermano puedes hacer eso?" Hitoshi sonrio y movio un baculo que traia mientras de una bolsa sacaba brillos lanzadolos por todos lados, las luciernagas empezaban a iluminar el lugar

"Yo Hitomi llamo a la los poderes de el bosque para que a una alma buscando la libertad la encuentre, denle alas para volar, fuerzas para pelear y que la guien las estrellas para encontrar a su amor"

"Corte... Ahora pongan las... ay..."

"que pasa Raul" dijo Julia vestida con una capa ahora

"wof... grrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"ah... que lindo =D... un pastor aleman gigante con ganas de comernos" Mystel dijo sonriente mientras los chibis reaccionaban "WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

El abuelo trato de defenderlos pero resulto atropellado por los chibis y el perro, Takao al asustarse corrio alejandose de los demas, Hitoshi se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y no lo podia encontrar... En ese momento miro la blanca dentadura de el canino y grito corriendo tambien... Takao estaba trepado sobre una rama mientras se quitaba algo de los brillos que habian caido sobre el... Entonces escucho alguien llorar y volteo mriando a un niño sentado frente a un piedra de espaldas a el... Takao trato de bajar pero se dio cuenta de algo... Que estaba alto pero se decidio a hablar...

"Por que lloras" Dijo con su voz infantil y el niño se levanto

"¡¡¡Dejenme en...!!!" Un niño bicolor de aproximadamente la edad de Garland se quedo estatico "¿Un angel?"

"Princesa... Pero no he encontrado a mi principe... Y el hechizero que me iba a ayudar y que es mi hermano fue atacado por una bestia enorme" Takao dijo como si nada ignorando lo que en la mente de el otro chibi pasaba

"¿Los cuentos siempre terminan cuando el principe besa a la princesa?... Princesa..."

"soy la princesa Takano y claro siempe y cuando el principe sepa la verdadera identidad de la princesa como en mi caso... ¿Pero la pregunta es por que lloras?"

"Mis padres se divorciaron y mientras la pelea legal este en marcha vivire con mi abuelo... el cual odio" Takao por primera vez miro los ojos carmines de el pequeño con quien hablaba

"¿Eso que significa?" Takao dijo "¿Que es divorcio?"

"Es cuando tus padres se separan y uno de ellos te lleva pero jamas veras al otro..."

"uh... Lo siento... Yo... ¡¡ME RESBALO!!" Takao cayo esperando chocar contra el pasto pero cayo en blando y cuando miro al frente aprecio aquellos cabellos bicolores y ojos carmines de cerca "Me salvaste..." Takao se puso de rodillas frente al otro chibi "Muchas... ¡¿Que haces?!" Takao se sonrojo extrañado al ver que el otro chibi lo sujetaba de los brazos

"Quiero mi final feliz y olvidar esta tristeza" Acerco su rostro al de el otro chibi que reacciono ante el malentendido creado

"Espera, no puedes hacer eso... Creo.."

"¡¡Chibi donde andabas!!" El abuelo llego levantando a Takao de los brazos del chibi oji-carmesi

"¡¿Mi princesa estas bien?!" Garland llego empujando al abuelo mientras extendia sus manos tratando de arrebatarle a Takao

"¡¡Calmate!!" Julia llego pateando a Garland "Es mi princesa, principe Gerald... .X"

"No de que se pelean si yo me quedare con ella al ultimo =D" Brooklyn dijo y sonrio nervioso ante las miradas asesinas

"Taka-chan" Mystel llego tirando al abuelo "Taka-chan T.T" De el impacto Takao salio volando directo a brazos de Hitoshi pero antes de el que el mayor Kinomiya pudiera hacer algo el chibi de ojos carmesi empujo a Hitoshi atrapando al chibi oji-azul

"¡¡Estan equivocados es mi princesa!!" El chibi bicolor oji-rubi dijo mientras jalaba a Takao despues de patear a el abuelo

"Waaaa... Esperen" Raul dijo mientras los seguia con la camara

"¡Que romantico!" dijo Julia "algun encontrare mi princesa tambien"

"Taka-chan T-T" Mystel estaba llorando como fuente "Como se lo llevo a lo oscuro va a perder la virginidad TOT" Mystel dijo basandose en el programa que veia en la tele sobre adolescentes

"¡¡PRINCESA TAKANO!!" Gritaron Garland y Hitoshi antes de salir tras los otros chibis al recordar el programa que veian a escondidas de sus papas

"O-O ¿¿¿eso que es..???. Pero suena malo o!!! ¡¡¡TAKAO!!!" Brooklyn salio detras lanzando la capa para correr mejor

"¿virginidad?" Julia pregunto al chibi rubio

"Si, cada vez que una pareja se va a lo oscuro generalmente pierden la virginidad nOn... aunque no se que sea XD.... T-T pero ha de ser importante por que siempre terminan llorando las chicas y como Takao es princesa y las princesas son chicas pues... TOT va a llorar"

"O-O no entendi... abuelo Kino... OoU"

"OoO 'shock'... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE???????!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡TAKAO!!" El abuelo salio corriendo tras el camino marcado

"Sigamoslos" Julia dijo mientras arrastraba a Mystel

------------------------------------------------------------

_Cuando el abuelo llego miro a un hombre joven y mayor llevandose al chibi oji-rubi mientras Hitoshi lloraba desconsolado y Garland juraba venganza... Takao se tentaba los labios mientras tenia el rostro rojo y emitia un extraño brillo... Con la otra mano Takao sujetaba la esfera roja de su collar... Raul filmaba al perro desmayado y el abuelo miro interrogante a los chibis mientras Brooklyn picaba las costillas de el perro con la espada de juguete..._

"Takao ¿Que paso?"

"Mi principe me salvo... He encontrado a mi principe... Me alegra ser la princesa... Lo esperare siempre... Se que volvera a mi" Takao dijo con estrellas en los ojos y corazones de fondo

"Mi hermanito T-T" Hitoshi lloraba desconsolado

"Mi princesa" Garland dijo a punto de el llanto mientras se aguantaba

"El perro quedo bien noqueado XD" Brooklyn picoteaba aun al 'pobre' animal

"Que escena tan Kawaii" Raul terminaba de grabar con corazones brotandoles "Ganare un premio"

"¡¡Taka-chan!!" el rubio se acerco sonriendo "Cuentame que se sintio perder la virginidad o.o"

"Me dara dolor de cabeza" El abuelo dijo viendo el desbarajuste

"Yo quiero mi princesa... T-T" Julia dijo mientras pensaba en buscarse su princesa

------------------------------------------------------------

_Doce años despues en los dormitorios universitarios de el Tecnologico de Kyoto, Takao suspiraba mientras veia el edificio... Acaricio el dije que solia cargar y miro el papel... Era su primer año en la universidad... Habia seguido sus sueños pero en el camino siempre recordo aquel viejo sueño de un cuento de hadas... Takao entro al edificio, adentro Mystel lo esperaba... Takao habia cambiado mucho como Mystel... Mystel siempre habia sido su confidente y sabia por que la terquedad de ingresar a esa universidad..._

"Hey Takao luces algo nervioso" Mystel dijo mientras apretaba el boton de el ascensor "Vamos Takao, aunque este aqui, seria dificil que lo reconocieras..."

"No me des animos" Ambos entraron "Apenas si lo recuerdo, solo se que tenia ojos carmesis y cabello bicolor aunque no recuerdo la tonalidad"

"Si Hitoshi se entera, te mata... el queria que entraras a Tokyo U" Mystel dijo mientras Takao adquiria forma SD y lo abrazaba al cuello

"Lo se... Eres buen amigo por entrar a estudiar conmigo y cubrir mis planes malignos ToT"

"En serio... T-T... Tambien eres mi mejor amigo"

_Ambos se abrazaban en sd y cuando se separaron Takao quizo levantar la maleta pero perdio el equilibrio cuando la puerta se abrio, se dio de frente callendo a los pies de un chico con lentes oscuros y cabello bicolor azul... Takao sintio la mirada penetrante de el chico de lentes y sintio un repentino nerviosismo y ganas de disculparse..._

"Y esto... Los nuevos cada dia se vuelven mas tontos, se caen por nada" Kai entro mientras Mystel salia y ayudaba a Takao quien apenas reaccionaba

"¡¡Kai!!" Una chica de cabello castaño dijo mientras corria hacia el elevador "Entonces que dices... ¿Saldras conmigo?"

"Saldria mejor con ese idiota de ahi" dijo señalando a Takao

"Oye quien te crees" Takao dijo poniendose de pie frente a Kai "Nadie me dice tonto e idiota"

"Soy tu peor pesadilla" Kai dijo mientras tomaba el menton de Takao y lo atraia hacia si por la cintura "Eres lindo" Kai le dio un beso casto a Takao quien solo abrio los ojos pasmado mientras a Mystel se le cai sus maletas y la castaña echaba chispas "Nos vemos" Dejo a Takao salir volviendo a caer mientras la puerta se cerraba frente a el

".........." Takao se sentia mareado y Mystel aun no reaccionaba

"¡¡MALDITO PATAN!!" dijo la chica "No se que puedes tener mejor que yo... Eres tonto y eres demasiado normal... Sin duda tengo mas posibilidades de ganar"

"Hiromi" Un chico rubio de ojos celestes y otro de ojos dorados y pelo negro largo dijeron al unisono "Esta prohibido chicas a estas horas" ambos tomaron a Hiromi y la llevaron a las escaleras lanzadola por las escaleras y se escucharon varios golpes "Lastima que aun no se muera"

_Mystel miro a ambos chicos con interrogantes sobre la cabeza mientras levantaba a Takao de nuevo... el rubio volteo y sonrio colgandose de Mystel y Takao... El oji-dorado sonrio mostrando sus rasgos felinos..._

"Soy Max Mizuhara y aquel chico es mi compañero Rei Kon" dijo el rubio

"Hola, ¿Son nuevos verdad?"

"Sipo... OoU no se habra lastimado la arpia que aventaron y soy Mystel Touno =D"

"Mala hierba nunca muere... Mucho gusto Mystel" Max sonrio coquetamente y Rei tenia una vena sobre su cabeza

"Igualmente" separo a Max "Y tu amigo"

"Takao Kinomiya... Takao responde..." Mystel sacudio a Takao quien parecia en shock

"¡¡KINOMIYA TAKAO!!" Max y Rei gritaron "¡¡El nuevo compañero de habitacion de Kai Hiwatari!!"

"¡¿WHAT?! ¡¡ESE ESTUPIDO PAPANATAS ABUSADOR PERVERTIDO QUE...!!" Takao grito y procedio a desmayarse, mientras Mystel lo sostenia y Rei disipaba al publico

"El impacto fue profundo o-oU" Max dijo mientras Mystel le echaba aire a Takao con un cuaderno "Pobre Kinomiya-san"

_Mientras a la salida, Kai sonreia y se quitaba los lentes revelando unos ojos carmesis... Camino hacia el estacionamiento y saco las llaves de un auto deportivo negro... Adoraba molestar amedio mundo... Pero ese chico le recordo vagamente a cierta princesa... En ese momento vio el llavero de las llaves y una esfera azul brillo antes los rayos del sol..._

"_Parezca lo que parezca esto es un simple cuento de hadas... y sin embargo pocos comprenden la complejidad de el mismo... Verdad princesa Takano_" Kai penso y subio al auto encendiendolo...

* * *

**Siguiente Capitulo:  
**El desastre de vivir contigo

* * *

Arashi: Esperamos que les agrade esta comedia romantica =3 que aun no se pone comica pero esperamos que mejore n.n 

Irya: sipi, por cierto necesitaremos mas adelante autores voluntarios para apariciones especiales =) si quieren participar en esas apariciones aclaren en un review o escriban a los mails que daremos mas adelante

Kage: Por que nos encargaremos de complicar todo el romance posible entre ambos protagonistas

Arashi: claro n. hacer sufrir a Kai-chan sera un gran placer

Irya: Pobre de ellos =D como me dan pena jijijijijijijijijijiji

Kage: ya chicas tenganles compasion... n-----------n Chibis!!! (abrazando a todos)

Chibis: X-x

Arashi: bueno les encargo el resto Yukary y Xhii

Kage: Sipo doka yo debo ponerme a limpiar, so cuidado y chaito non

Irya: gracias por leer n-n onegai review =D plewwwwse


	2. El desastre de vivir contigo

**Disclaimer:**  
Beyblade no nos pertenece asi que pueden estar tranquilos :P y los re-reviews al final

* * *

UN SIMPLE CUENTO DE HADAS  
_Capitulo 1:  
_El desastre de vivir contigo

_

* * *

Takao parpadeo, se levanto y miro la cama en la que estaba... Frente a el estaba Rei, Max y Mystel tomando cafe... Recordo los labios de aquel bicolor y la furia acudio a su rostro soltando en un juramento sonoro... _

"¡¡¡ESE MALDITO ME LAS PAGARA!!! ¡¡¡COMO QUE ME LLAMO TAKAO KINOMIYA XO!!!"

"Ya despertaste bella durmiente... Parece que tu cuento se complica" Mystel dijo dejando interrogantes a Rei y Max "Un dia les contare"

"entiendo, pero algo te advierto, hacerle algo a Kai sin que el te haga algo sera dificil... " Rei dijo "Es el playboy de la escuela, se pasea haciendose el superior y ligando a medio mundo"

"Pero no te preocupes, dudo que te tome en cuenta... Para empezar te insulto y esa no es su forma de ligar" Max dijo

"Ademas tu te ves muy rebelde para su gusto" Rei agrego

"Cierto te faltaria algo de delicadeza femenina XD" Max remato

"¬-¬ oigan... ¿Estan insultandome?"

"Pues se me hace remotamente conocido.... ¿Takao no lo conocimos antes?" Mystel dijo

"No lo creo, no olvidaria a un patan como el... ese hentai" Takao dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban adquiriendo una bella tonalidad escarlata

"Takao..."

_Mystel se acerco tomando el rostro de takao entre sus manos, Max y Rei se quedaron mirando fijamente mientras se sonrojaban ante la escena... Mystel acerco su rostro mas al de Takao y entonces murmuro algo... Takao sonrio mientras brincaba de la cama y abrazaba a Mystel... Rei y Max se quedaron totalmente sacados de onda mientras ambos adolecentes sonreian con complicidad..._

"Tienes razon Mystel, debo concentrarme en mi meta antes que nada... ;)"

"Alto, que sucede aqui .?!?!?!?! no me dejen fuera de el chisme =3" Max dijo agitando los brazos en SD

"Les decimos Takao n-n?"

"Solo con una condicion" Takao dijo mientras Max y Rei asentian "Me ayudaran, Nada saldra de esta habitacion y... ¡¡¡NO SE ATREVAN A REIRSE O!!!!" Takao grito tan alto que ambos chicos se fueron de espaldas mientras Mystel lucia unas orejeras de trabajador del aeropuerto

" O-O ok, pero no grites x.xU"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras el deportivo negro frenaba frente a una optica... Kai salio y se volvio a colocar las gafas oscuras... Varias chicas que pasaban se quedaron mirando al chico de cabello bicolor vestido totalmente de negro de 19 años, unos jeans semiajustados negros, una camiseta color gris oscuro y un saco negro le daban un look casual y peligroso... Entro al lugar mientras las chicas babeaban y unas se desmayaban... adentro un pelirojo de ojos celestes lo esperaba sonriendo vestido igual solo que en tonalidades blancas...

"¿Que haces aqui Yuri? ¬-¬"

"Solo me preocupo por mi primo... Ademas quiero saber si te quedaras ciego XD o no?"

"No te alegres maldito" Kai dijo con unas venas flotando hermosamente sobre su cabeza

"Aunque no te culpo... Hiromi en bikini color limon chillante con fushia X-x... ¿Quien la odiaria tanto para darselo?"

"Deja eso, yo era inocente... =.=U de saber que iba, ni madre me paro por enfrente... Y tu fuiste tan rata que me usaste de escudo humano para no ver"

"Lo siento, pero de tu a mua, pues tutu XD" Yuri recibio un golpe y se agarro la cabeza "Era broma... aunque la verdad me salve de el trauma por poco... al menos no estoy como otros pobres desgraciados que miraron x-x"

"x.x suerte que se daño mi vista y tuve un bloqueo mental"

"Si suerte que tuviste... Por cierto, me entere que llego tu nuevo compañero"

"Si vale la pena, veremos cuanto aguanta"

"Nunca he entendido esa actitud tuya"

"Solo hay una persona destinada para mi"

"KYAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¿¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE A KAI??!! HIROMI TE HIZO VUDU COMO A MI LA ULTIMA VEZ OoO!!!! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LA IRE A QUEMAR EN LEÑA VERDE O!!! AUN ME DEBE LA QUE ME HIZO QUERIENDOME SEDUCIR -U... me acorde X-x eso fue horrible ..."

"No me hizo nada..." Yuri paro y se le quedo mirando "Es algo que mas te vale nunca saber si quieres vivir mas tiempo"

"Como si eso me vaya a detener para averiguar" Yuri dijo sentenciando

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takao abrio la puerta de el dormitorio encontrandose con el hecho de que... Estaba totalmente limpia y ordenada... Takao tenia ojos de punto mientras miraba lo que debes de parecer habitacion aprecia estudio de un viejo mayor dedicado a estudiar cosas viejas y se acordo curiosamente de su abuelo y su padre... Takao miro la cama vacia de la derecha y tiro las maletas...

"Manos a la obra" Takao sonrio malignamente "Con que eres un obsesionado de la limpieza... me las pagaras Kai"

Una hora despues llegaba Kai al piso de el dormitorio... Miro como el resto de alumnos nuevos terminaban de meter sus cosas... Entonces miro a un rubio en patines que reconocio como Max siendo jalado por cuatro gallinas... Kai se hizo a un lado y detras de las gafas cerro los ojos mientras se escuchaban multiples estruendos con el golpe seco de un costal contra el piso... Cuando los abrio vio a Max con los ojos en espiral y una gallina blanca en su cabeza dejando un huevo... Rei llego a darle auxilio a su compañero...

"Que idiotas" Kai volteo y miro a Mystel frente a el

"No tuve oportunidad antes n-n... Pero ahora si ¬-¬" Mystel le dio un golpe en el estomago "Nadie daña a mi mejor amigo"

"ugh... en serio..." Kai apenas le dio un puñetazo a Mystel tambien "A mi nadie me da ordenes... Rubiecito de el demonio"

"pf... Veo que no eres debilucho..." Mystel se puso en pose de pelea y Kai igual

"Mas vale que no peleen en nuestras presencias" Se escucharon unas voces mayores y ambos chicos voltearon mientras Kai mostraba algo de nerviosismo

"Senpai Mitsuru" Kai volteo mirando a un peli-azul celeste oji-plata

"Pasa algo Mitsuru" un rubio se paro a un lado de ojos violetas

"¿Quienes son estos?" Mystel dijo mientras una gallina revoloteaba y se paraba en la cabeza de Kai

"Soy Shinobu vicepresidente de los dormitorios" dijo el rubio

"Y yo soy Mitsuru, presidente de los dormitorios... Y Kai... Para tus riñas te dije que avisaras"

"Sino como juntaremos dinero para el festival" Shinobu dijo en SD

"Luego hablamos para apuntarlos en las agendas de eventos, ahora veremos a nuestras rivales "Mitsuru dijo friamente mientras Shinobu se colgaba de la espalda de este en SD

"Si, XD contra las hurracas de el dormitorio de mujeres!!!!" Kai y Mystel se quedaron con ojos de puntos mientras estos se alejaban y Mitsuru golpeaba a Shinobu mandandolo a volar por los aires

"Ahhh... ¿algo paso?" Mystel dijo mientras en la cabeza de Kai la gallina volaba por el calor dejando un huevo "O-oU... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

" Estupido..." tomo el huevo y se lo estrello a Mystel mientras Kai se alejaba con cara de pocos amigos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai entro al dormitorio suspirando... Nada podia ir peor... Pero segun dice una frase... Nunca creas que nada puede ponerse peor... Apenas dio dos pasos y se estrello contra un manga de yami no matsuei en un hermoso aterrizaje al piso... Se levanto y miro el manga junto a unos videos de Gravitation... Kai miro a su alrededor y miro su hermosa, ordenada y pulcra habitacion como una representacion de una zona de la segunda guerra mundial... Kai esta vez sentia que herviria y pateo una de als maletas que se estrello contra la ama de su compañero... Escucho el agua correr de el baño y Kai sonrio malignamente...

"Vas a saber lo que es a amar a dios en tierra de indios =)..."

Kai abrio la puerta y miro la figura trasluciendose a traves de la cortina... Kai se sonrojo ligeramente pero sacudio el rostro... Se acomodo las gafas y abrio la cortina topandose con la mas hermosa figura que jamas habia visto en su vida... Sentia que sufriria un derrame nasal pero su vista se fijo en el brillo de una esfera roja con unas alas grabadas... Apenas iba a decir algo cuando un cubo de madera lo ataco... Seguido por un shampoo, jabon de tocador, enjuague, acondicionadores, lociones, sales minerales, estropajos, un banco de madera y unas sandalias con un par de toallas... Takao tenia el rostro rojo y se cubria apenas con una toalla roja propiedad de Kai... Kai quien se habia ido de espaldas por el ataque multiple...

"¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO HENTAI HIJO DE TU SACROSANTA MADRE TE VOY A PARTIR TU MANDARINA EN GAJOS Y TE ENVIARE EN CACHOS A ESTAMBUL!!!!" Takao grito y cuando tomo el cubo de madera resbalo con el jabon cayendo sobre el impactado Kai de frente "WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"¿Ah?" Kai apenas se recuperaba cuando vio a Takao levantarse sobre el quedando en una posicion algo comprometedora "Que bien hueles..." Kai dijo mientras un pensamiento maligno cruzaba su mente y tomaba las muñecas de Takao

"Sueltame pervertido" Takao dijo queriendose levantar y de pronto se dio cuenta de como estaban

"mmmmm." Kai agilmente giro quedando sobre Takao mientras este adquiria un tono carmesi "Eres lindo sino haces tonterias..." Kai acerco su rostro al de Takao mientras este se volteaba y trataba de zafarse de Kai

"!Quitate hentai!" Kai nego sonriendo

"No sin mi pago por haberme golpeado y haber ensuciado mi habitacion" Kai dijo

"Vete al diablo" Takao volteo espetando las palabras pero se dio cuenta de el error... Mientras las gafas de Kai caian sobre su pecho "AUXI!!..."

Kai atrapo los labios de Takao besandolo como si quisiera devorar el alma de el moreno bajo el... Takao estaba pasmado... Jamas se habia sentido tan avergonzado... Avergonzado por haber caido en esa simple trampa, por haber tenido la defensa baja, por estar siendo besado dos veces por el mismo tipo y mas avergonzado por que le estaba gustando aquel beso y sin darse cuenta habia rodeado la cintura de su compañero con las piernas... Kai estaba feliz por haber encontrado a su princesa, suerte que el no tenia prejuicios sobre las relaciones de el mismo sexo... Ahora las dudas acudian a su mente... Sabia que habia regado todo desde el momento del ascensor... Una sonrisa cruzo su mente y penso que despues se dedicaria a conquistar a su princesa y seria bueno jugar al principe disfrazado ahora que la habia encontrado... Kai escucho en un rincon de su mente un gemido de el peli-azul mientras sintio como lo rodeaba... Se alegro de que existiera la quimica pero sabia que no debia llegar tan lejos aun o podria destruir toda esperanza de volver real su ilusion... Kai se separo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras Takao respiraba dificultosamente...

"Me acorde que debo llamar por telefono a mi primo" Kai dijo friamente y Takao sintio como si una cascada de agua fria cayera sobre el "Limpia todo baka" Kai se levanto dejando a Takao en el piso totalmente en shock

"¡PERVERTIDO!" Takao golpeo con el puño el piso y despues apreto los dientes evitando llorar por semejante verguenza

Kai se sento respirando profundamente... Veia todos los puntos positivos de tenera Takao en habitacion y como lo atraparia en su red... Pero tambien estaba el hecho de que Takao, quizas no recordara lo que pasara de niños, que lo odiara ahora, que lod eseara muerto y que era un peligro viviente para cualquier habitacion... En ese momento oyo el tocar de la puerta y se levanto evitando un dragon de peluche enorme pero no pudo evitar pisa unos libros de calculo diferencial y algebra... Llego como pudo y al abrir se encontro a un chico algo extraño de cabello bicolor largo y una jaula tapada en manos...

"¿Esta Takao?" dijo el chico y Kai noto algo extraño

"Aqui estoy... " Takao salio vestido con unos jeans y camiseta y antes de que ambos pudieran reacccionar Kai salia proyectado contra la puerta de el dormitorio de enfrente con un puño marcado en el rostro cortesia del peli-azul

"Errr.... ¿Takao puedo pasar?" dijo el chico saltando como si nada al asentir Takao

"Claro... Y TU NO TE PARES EN UN BUEN RATO O TE DEJARE SIN POSIBILIDADES DE TENER HIJOS" se escucho un portazo resonar mientras Mystel miraba interrogante junto a un chico bicolor...

Adentro el chico bicolor quito la tapadera de la jaula revelando un ave color azul con cresta blanca... Takao miro con ternura al ave y la acaricio... El chico sonrio y le entrego una bolsa con comida para aves...

"Temo preguntar..."

" ay Julia... ¡¡ESE IDIOTA!! ... Ya me beso dos veces sin consentimiento... No le digas a mi hermano o viene y hace escandalo"

"¿Mas que tu?" Julia sonrio ante la mirada mortal con una gota "Bueno... si necesitas ayuda recuerda que siempre sere uno de tus principes.."

"Claro... Ay... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Takao de pronto grito tumbando a Julia "Ese idiota rompio mi manga de Yami No Matsuei ToT"

"Crei que era algo mas importante... Como que tenia ojos carmines o que tiene pelo bicolor "Julia dijo con sonrisa maliciosa

"Ya lo note... Es imposible... mi principe fue muy dulce cuando me dio aquel beso..." Takao dijo mientras en el pasillo Kai se tallaba el sitio de el golpe y Mystel conocia a su compañero...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soy Bryan... Regla numero uno... Jamas uses mis cosas sin permiso"

"¿Me prestas la bazuka que tienes arriba de tu cama? n-n" Mystel dijo mientras una marea de hamsters pasaba por el pasillo que se visualizaba por la puerta "O.oU"

"Venganza de el dormitorio de las chicas... ¿Por cierto para que deseas la bazuka?"

"Debo proteger la virginidad de mi mejor amigo de su compañero de habitacion" Bryan enarco la ceja "Hiwatari Kai"

"VAS A FASTIDIARLO... Te ayudo =D... Tienes toda mi coleccion a tu dispocision OwO podre estrenar a Clara" Dijo mientras sacaba un rifle de francotirador

"O-O" Mystel se quedo en shock y despues una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro "GENIAL... u me caes bien" levanto la mano en alto y la choco con Bryan

"Esta igual de loco que yo =)... Esto sera el inicio de una hermosa amistad"

* * *

Siguiente Capitulo:  
La geometria no es solo ciencia

* * *

**Notas incoherentes de las autoras:**

Yukary: a ver bro lanza los reviews

Kira: oka... (levanta una resortera)

Ambas: ASI NO O!!!!! (Kira se cae de espaldas)

Kira: okis... no seas gritona

Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo:

Xhillein: Pues creelo por que apenas saldra lo que Kai puede hacer =P

Yukary: esperemos que Mystel logre hacer preservar la virginidad de Takao =3

Yuuna Ushiha:

Xhillein: si hagamos club de odio a Hiromi... yo me encargare de que sufra torturas en este fic YuY me siento realizada

Yukary: T-T le guta el fic

Mishiru Hiwatari Kon:

Yukary: pues aqui esta el capi

Xhillein: ToT mi happy por los reviews de ambas historias

Kira: bueno dejen review onegai y sayonara :D

Ambas: Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ToT si servimos pa escribir


End file.
